Doushiyou
by Kato Banko
Summary: Anna se siente realmente sola y no encuentra una solución, sólo una persona puede curar esa tristeza y soledad que siente...y no es su prometido.Fic escrito especialmente para mi Kei, con todo mi amor y cariño XDDDD


Aquí está mi parte del trato Kei n.n espero que te guste porque le puse mucho empeño

Doushiyou

**Asakura Hao x Kyouyama Anna**

¡Detesto la comida mal hecha! ¿cómo es posible que ni Yoh ni Manta puedan hacer una cena decente? Ya me tiene harta esta situación, era mejor cuando Ryuu venía a cocinar, él si que sabía hacerlo bien...el día de hoy hicieron la cena 10 veces y ninguna me gustó así que salí de casa, enfurecida, llevó sólo un par de minutos caminando y ya siento que me alejé bastante, si tan sólo ellos supieran...si tan sólo se lo imaginaran...yo no salí de casa por la comida sino que por algo mucho más profundo e importante, creo que a pesar de vivir con Yoh y Amidamaru me siento sola, realmente sola, pero es una soledad interna, algo que me pesa durante el día y me tortura por las noches, es un frío que se concentra en el interior de mi pecho que no me deja ser feliz...feliz...¿hace cuánto que no me siento plenamente feliz? Ya no lo recuerdo, me preocupé de que Yoh se convirtiera en un shaman poderoso para que ganara el torneo pero creo que sin darme cuenta me descuidé a mi misma, ya no me arreglo para salir, no veo televisión, no me divierto, sólo me dedico a dejar que los días pasen y pasen, sin esperar nada de ellos, es una forma pacífica pero agobiante de vivir...ya no me siento capaz de seguir pero tampoco conozco otra manera. Pienso mientras sigo caminando, quiero una respuesta, quiero encontrar una solución a este frío, a esta soledad que me golpea violentamente desde adentro, siento deseos de gritar, de llorar, de seguir caminando hacia la nada para simpre y no tener que seguir pensando en nada ni en nadie, nisiquiera en mi...llegué a un parque, me sentaré un rato para descansar, mis piernas no están cansadas, es mi alma la que se agota de caminar llevando esta soledad, y aun no sé que es lo que me hace falta. De pronto veo que pasa una pareja cerca de aquí, un hombre y una mujer van caminando de la mano, se ven muy felices, se detienen en una esquina y se besan, al verlos me pregunté cuando fue la última vez que yo había dado un beso...cuando fue la última vez que me sentí amada, vivo con mi prometido pero él no me expresa nada y sé que es por mi culpa, porque soy agresiva y enojona, pero la vida y el dolor me han hechi así. Creo que eso es lo que necesito...amor, el cariño de un hombre bueno que sólo tenga ojos para mi, que me cuide, que me acaricie, que me consienta, que me trate como a una princesa, me siento tonta por querer esas cosas tan cursis pero ya es hora de ser sincera conmigo misma...el problema es que no tengo quien me dé todo eso que necesito, si se lo digo a Yoh no lo entendería, qué hacer?

-Hola!-escuché, me asusté mucho ya que fue de repente, levanté la cabeza rápidamente para averiguar quien estaba interrumpiéndome

-¡¿Tú...?!-quedé impresionada con lo que vi, el que me estaba saludando era el mismísimo Hao

-Sí, yo-respondió con una amplia sonrisa-¿qué haces aquí a esta hora y sola?-se acercó

-Nada que te importe-miré hacia otro lado para evitar su mirada

-Mmm...por la cara que traes sé que te pasó algo grave-dijo con cara de preocupación, yo lo miré enfadada pero en el fondo estaba bastante impresionada, nadie se daba cuenta nunca cuando yo estoy triste, pensaban que sólo estaba de mal humor o simplemente me ignoraban...¿por qué él lo nota?

-¿Algo grave?-me puse de pie-te equivocas, estoy perfectamente-caminé para irme a casa pero me detuvo agándome de la muñeca izquierda, jalándome hacia él

-Sí, es grave porque una chica tan inteligente como tú no estaría tan deprimida por cualquier cosa-dijo sin soltar mi mano, me sonrojé por su comentario y por la cercanía de su cuerpo

-¡Suéltame!-dije tratando de que soltara mi mano pero era inutil

-Eso dices pero en el fondo no quieres que te suelte-él sonreía relajadamente mientras yo seguía sorprendida por todas las cosas que estaba diciendo ¿cómo es que me conoce tanto si a penas hemos hablado un par de veces en nuestras vidas? Traté de que no viera mi rostro sonrojado así que lo cubrí con mi cabello

-No digas esa cosas ¿qué sabes tú de mi?-dije con profunda tristeza, estaba a punto de llorar

-Lo suficiente como para llegar a amarte...Anna-dijo acercando su rostro al mío, el viento sopló fuerte, yo tenía mis ojos fijos en los suyos provocando un ambiente romántico y mágico, en ese momento me di cuenta de que Yoh y Hao son personas completamente opuestas, la mirada de Hao, su sonrisa, su piel, su cabello...todo parecía igual pero en el fondo era totalmente distinto, son como personas de planetas diferentes, de universos diferentes, de pronto comenzó a acercarse más, me tomó de la cintura sin soltar mi muñeca, yo no sabía que hacer, estoy comprometida con otro pero en este momento el hombre que deseaba era Hao, estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos para que me besara cuando me habló al oido

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato ¿si?-se separó lentamente de mi dejándome con las ganas de sentir ese cálido beso

-¿A dónde?-pregunté con voz baja, aun estaba dentro de ese ambiente mágico que creó mi mente al sentir cerca a Hao

-A cualquier parte, ven, sígueme-caminó y yo lo seguí, como dije anteriormente siento que es hora de ser sincera con mis verdaderos sentimientos, mi cuerpo y mi corazón necesitaban estar cerca de él, no sé bien porqué pero eso deseo ahora y no quiero detenerme. Caminamos un rato y llegamos a la ciudad, paramos en la entrada del cine

-¿Quieres entrar?-pregunté, un poco nerviosa

-No importa si yo quiero o no, dime si tú quieres-volvió a acercarse y parecía que ese ambiente romantico volvía, yo no sabía si entrar o no, nunca voy al cine...pero creo que en estas circunstancias me servirá para distraerme un poco de mi soledad

-Está bien, vamos-lo miré de frente y nuestros miradas se unían haciendo una sola, jamás me había pasado algo semejante con nadie, era realmente...excitante

-Entonces entremos-tomó mi mano, la suya estaba tibia así que me relajó mucho sentirla, me llevó hasta la fila para entrar y me dijo que esperara a que comprara los boletos y regresaba, yo no dejé de mirarlo ni un instante, estaba sorprendida, sin palabras, no entendía como el mismo Hao que nos había causado tanto daño antes ahora se comportaba como todo un caballero conmigo, era sospechoso, más que sospechoso es peligroso ¿debo irme?¿debo atacarlo?¿debo seguir a mi corazón y quedarme?...¿qué hacer?

Pasaron varios minutos y yo seguía pensando en los pro y los contra de esta inesperada reunión entre este chico y yo, estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando llegó, me di cuenta cuando me abrazó por detrás con fuerza, por poco nos caemos pero me sujetó muy bien, lo miré y estaba sonriendo como lo había hecho desde que estabamos en el parque, nuevamente nuestras miradas se juntaron en esa mágica unión de energías

-Hao...-dije mientras mis mejillas nuevamente se ponían rojas

-Entremos, sé que te gustará la película que he elegido-me llevó de la mano otra vez, igual que la pareja que vi hace un a la sala, nos sentamos, sin soltar nuestras manos, aunque estaba muy oscuro allí podía ver claramente el brillo de sus ojos, era tan dulce y fuerte a la vez, me acerqué para observarlos pero comenzó a llegar más gente así que me alejé, él soltó una risita

-¿De qué te ríes?-dije, enojada

-De tu dulzura, Anna-apretó más mi mano-no tienes que frenarte aquí, nadie nos está mirando

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-estaba nerviosa, por primera vez estaba expresando mis sentimientos y haciendo lo que realmente quería hacer pero...¿tenía que ser frente a tanta gente?

-Lo sé porque mucha gente viene aquí a...expresarse amor-seguí su mirada y me encontré con un montón de parejas besándose y tocándose, era verdad...las parejas no sólo utilizan el cine como entretención, sino que también aprovechan las oscuras salas para besarse y hacer cosas que en otros lugares más públicos no podrían hacer

-No esperarás que tú y yo...me alejé un poco pero él, se volvío a reír pero no me molestó, creo que hasta me agrada la forma casi burlona en la que se ríe

-Yo jamás te obligaré a hacer algo que no desees hacer, aquí las reglas y los límites los pones tú-dijo eso y se acomodó en la silla, la película estaba comenzando, sentí ganas de apoyarme sobre Hao para verla, sentía grandes deseos de decirle a la cara que yo no quería poner reglas ni límites, ni ahora ni nunca más sobre todo con él, me estaba cuidando, me estaba dando amor...creo que....me estaba tratando como a una princesa, justo lo que yo quería. Traté de concentrarme en la película, pero me sentía incómoda, quería abrazarlo...pero no me atrevía, después de unos minutos él me movió para que yo apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro,¿cómo se dió cuenta de lo que yo quería?

-¿Quieres saber cómo lo supe?-dijo bajito, me sorprendí pero no me moví de mi lugar, estaba muy cómoda, no dije nada por un rato-bueno, la respuesta es fácil, tus ojos hablan por ti todo el tiempo

-¿Eh?-dije sin querer, sus palabras me impactaron nuevamente, él...podía saber lo que yo quería y sentía con sólo mirarme a los ojos, creo que...no...estoy segura de que Hao en estos pocos minutos ha sabido cautivarme, lo abrazé con fuerza, sin que nada me importara ya, él respondió a esto poniendo una de sus manos en mi cabeza, pasamos toda la película así, así de juntos, así de unidos, salimos de la sala a penas terminó, abrazados aun, sin despegarnos ni un centímetro, salimos del cine y ninguno decia nada...¿qué hacer? Me gustaría que este momento no terminara jamás pero...¿cómo se lo digo sin que suene demasiado cursi? Espera...él dijo que podía saber lo que yo quería con sólo ver mis ojos, así que me detuve, estábamos en una calle solitaria, era el lugar perfecto, Hao seguía sin decir ni una palabra, entonces levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y que descubriera él mismo lo que yo estaba comenzando a sentir por él, parece que lo descubrió

-Tengo mis suposiciones pero quiero oirlo de tu boca, por favor-dijo mientras tomaba mi cara con su mano...su tibia mano, no lo resistí más y le dije todo

-Hao...me has hecho muy feliz esta noche, es más, recordé como era sentirse feliz y a gusto con alguien, te preocupas de mi, me consientes, no me obligas a nada, ni siquiera a hablar, eso es...es...-sentía mi cara toda roja y mi corazón se salía de mi pecho, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza y miedo pero no es momento para eso...debo decirlo!

-No te asustes, puedes confiar plenamente en mi-Hao me sonreía con dulzura aun con su mano en mi cara, definitivamente es ahora o nunca

-Eso es lo que buscaba en un hombre-al decir esto me sentí completamente liberada, Hao lo notó de inmediato así que no me hizo esperar más y junto sus dulces labios con los mios, ese ambiente mágico volvió a mi pero con más intensidad, el frío y la soledad que había sentido durante tantos años se esfumó en cosa de segundos, me sentí por primera vez mujer, nos abrazamos con pasión en ese beso que duró varios minutos, una vez que terminó sólo nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y continuamos caminando, era tardísimo y yo debía volver a casa, no hacía falta ningun comentario sobre lo ocurrido...ambos conociamos los sentimientos del otro, jamás olvidaré esa noche, ese cine, esa película, esos abrazos y sobre todo el maravilloso beso de aquel que me salvó de esa eterna soledad, él...mi amado Hao.

Fin

Quiero aclarar que no me gusta esta pareja XD sólo lo escribí porque era un trato entre mi Kei y yo, de todos modos fue divertido y un gran reto escribirlo, gracias por leer! owo


End file.
